


Doctor Bedhead

by 0Brain_Cells0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boys Will Be Boys, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Narcolepsy, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Parent Ukai Keishin, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Spicy Moments, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, future smut?, no idea who the oc ends up with, overprotective ukai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Brain_Cells0/pseuds/0Brain_Cells0
Summary: Ukai Nao finds it difficult to keep up with the day. Literally. Her recently diagnosed Narcolpsey begins to interfere with her day enough that her dad becomes a little more than overprotective. Nao soon finds herself running a makeshift first-aid clinic for the Karasuno boys just so her dad can keep an eye on her during practice.But what happens when more than just crows find her sparkly?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Text Message From: Walking Wallet

\- Don't forget, I'm picking you up from school and we're going to the doctor's.

Text Message To: Walking Wallet

\- Yes sir Mr. President

Text Message From: Walking Wallet

\- Knock it off

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." My father said as we entered one of the patient rooms. The doctor huffed as he shut the door and beckoned Nao to take a seat on the examination table. Nao slipped her shoes off and took a seat on the uncomfortably padded table for the doctor to examine her. 

"Explain the issue that brought you here today." The doctor gruffed as Nao yawned widely. She could feel an attack coming on and began to widen her eyes in an attempt to keep herself awake. Her eyelids felt as though the weight of the world was upon them and she ended up holding her eyelids open as the doctor listened to her father explain the predicament. For several months, Nao had been passing out at random intervals during the day while the middle of the night would watch her wander the house trying to stay in a state of unconsciousness. 

"Her grades have been slipping and we're concerned that whatever is causing this could affect her health in the long term." Her father commented as the doctor began to take Nao's pulse and check her breathing. The room was silent for several minutes as the doctor performed several basic tests that one would usually experience during a physical. This doctor, however, would eventually begin tests that were not common. This doctor was specifically trained in Sleep Disorders and the Ukai family was in dire need of one. 

The doctor huffed as he took a seat on the swivel chair and the room was once again enveloped in silence save for the rough sound of pencil on paper. Nao looked at her father, the sleep heavy in her eyes, and an aura of worry surrounded both of them. While her sleepiness prevented her from showing concern, her father's face was all but drawn with fear and concern. 

"I need you Ukai-san to leave the room. I'm going to perform a spinal tap to gather some cerebral fluid." 

"You what now?" Her father asked, voice squeaking. Nao looked from her almost disturbed father to the doctor who radiated peace in the stormy sea of her 

"I'm going to insert a small needle into the lumbar region of her back to extract some cerebral spinal fluid, which I will then run a test to look for a protein called oxerin which hopefully will lead me to a conclusion. The nurse will be in here in just a minute to give you some paperwork to fill out. Regardless of what I find in her spinal fluid; I'd like to keep her here overnight for evaluation.

Nao was certainly awake now. The thought of needles going into her spine began to stir up nausea in her stomach. The Ukai's looked at each other as the doctor practically shoved the older one out of the room calling for a nurse. She began to emulate her father's fear as she wiggled atop the exam table.

She had to stay overnight in the hospital?

It was this serious?

The nurse gave Nao no time to wonder about her condition as she quickly instructed Nao to strip from the waist up. The cold air hit her arms adding goosebumps to her thin and shaky arms. An icy antiseptic towelette prickled the hairs on her lower back as it prepped the area for the needle to pierce her skin. As the nurse disposed of the towelette, she smiled sweetly at Nao. 

"I understand this is scary. A spinal tap sounds a lot scarier than it is. Look I'll walk you through every step and explain every part before I conduct it. Does that sound fair?" She asked kindly. Nao nodded with such vigor the nurse laughed slightly at her gently grabbing the poor girl's hand with a soft squeeze. As the nurse walked Nao through the procedure that would be happening, her father began to pace in the waiting room as he tried to imagine how his daughter was feeling. 

Ukai Keishin was a single dad who had been raising his niece as his daughter after the death of his brother and his wife. Nao had only been a year old or so when he had been tasked with caring for the infant. Being a single dad was hard work and he often found himself enlisting in his grandfather's help as he had been able to raise his mother well enough. Such worry was expected from any parental figure regardless of who he was to her. A second-year student in high school, Ukai found himself rife with worry at simple things; whether she got to school on time, if girls were mean to her, IF A BOY TALKED TO HER... It was only natural for him to worry about his daughter. 

A loud whimper was heard across the waiting room that sounded suspiciously like Nao. Ukai sat up straighter in his chair biting his knuckles to keep him from yelling himself. The doctor had explained that the procedure wouldn't hurt after the anesthetic was injected inside her lower back. Once Nao was numbed, a larger needle would then sap a small vial of fluid out of her spine and into a test tube. She'd be sore in the lumbar region for quite some time and the test tube would be sent off to the lab. While Nao recovered from the spinal tap, she'd be taken to an in-patient room for the remainder of the day and the night. 

A good forty-five minutes passed before Ukai was allowed back inside the examination room. Nao was laying in the fetal position as the nurse applied a large bandage to the puncture wound. Surprisingly Nao was asleep and Ukai guessed it was due to the length of the procedure. A quick glance at his watch added to his knowledge that it was around the time that Nao would pass out anyway seeing as it was now five thirty pm. 

"We'll transfer her to a gurney and escort you to her room. She did very well, no screams at all." The nurse explained gently brushing a piece of Nao's hair out of her face. Ukai let out a large sigh of relief he hadn't felt before he exhaled. The nurse left the room to fetch a gurney and several blankets while Ukai answered a phone call from the persistent pain in his side. 

"For the last time Takeda-san. I am not-"

"I didn't call to ask you about coming to coach, but really Ukai-san! You should come back! Our team needs you! Despite you're refusal. I was calling to ask about Nao. I understand you took her to a sleep specialist?" The mild-mannered voice of Takeda Ittetsu garbled from the opposite line. Ukai looked at Nao who was still conked out and sighed into the phone. 

"She told you then yes?" Ukai asked with a ghost of a smile on his face. Nao's fatal weakness was how trusting and honest she was with the people she respected in her life. Takeda was one of the teachers that Nao admired greatly due to their shared love of contemporary literature. He wasn't all that surprised that Takeda had asked about her seeing as she always came home with a new book or a recommendation from the man. 

"Nao and I talked briefly during the lunch period. She explained that she'd be leaving early during my class." Takeda explained from the outside of the Boy's gym. Ukai knew this as he could hear muffled shouts of "Nice Kill!" and "Call the ball!" in the background. He silently admitted that he missed the feeling of being on the court but there simply was no time for him to help coach a high school team. Takeda, upon learning about Nao's relationship to him had enlisted her help in attempting to convince him but he was adamant about his refusal. As the men talked, Nao was gently lifted from the exam table and onto a gurney that then began to wheel her towards an inpatient room. As Nao continued to snooze despite the prodding of machinery plugging into her, Ukai stepped outside to finish his call. His hands itched to light a cigarette, but he wanted to be in the room for when Nao woke up.

Nao opened her eyes several hours later when the sky was dark and alive with stars. Her father dozed off in a chair drooling slightly. Nao rubbed the sleep from her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor as its blips and beeps broke the barrier of silence. Outside in the halls of the hospital, she could see the kind nurse making her way into Nao's room. 

"I see you're awake Nao. How do you feel?" The nurse asked as she began to check the monitors. Nao shrugged with a slightly curious face. 

"My back hurts." She stated simply. The nurse hummed as if to say she understood, right before the two women watched her father jerk awake wiping the drool from his face. 

"Ah, Ukai-san. My name is Itsuka Hato. Glad that your both awake now. We have the results of Nao's spinal tap. It seems that her oxerin levels are rather low and as you saw earlier, several electrodes were hooked up to her to help us monitor her brain activity while she slept. The doctor should be in shortly to explain his findings." The nurse- Hato explained. At this explanation, Nao felt the electrodes on her chest and temples. Looking back at her father, he shrugged as they waited for the doctor to walk into her room. 

Soon the doctor graced them with his presence as he made a 'tsk' noise under his breath. 

"I've determined that your daughter Nao is suffering from both Narcolepsy and Insomnia. Unfortunately the former cannot be cured but this does not mean that she will be ridden with this illness for the rest of her life. Through medication, we can hopefully lower the narcolepsy to a point where she'll only fall asleep once or twice a day." The doctor explained. Nao hung her head as her father sighed into his hands. 

"We'll keep her here for observation tonight but she should be ok to return to school later in the day tomorrow." The doctor explained before bidding the two a goodnight. A new nurse brought bedding for Ukai as her father began to pace. Nao began to crack her knuckles, a nervous habit she had developed years ago, before looking at her father. 

"I'm sorry." She said breaking the tension in the air. To her surprise, her father began to laugh rather than grumble. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about Nao-bun. We'll start you on medication and monitor you as the doctor explained. You'll be completely fine kid." Her father said as he set up the bedding that the nurse had brought him. Nao smiled softly. 

"Can I have my phone? I want to check my messages." Nao asked holding her hand out. Ukai fumbled around in his jacket pocket before handing the girl her cellphone. After unlocking the device, it began to ping with at least 20 notifications from her friends at school. Nao began to respond to the multitude of text messages. Several of whom were from one of her close friends. A couple of giggles emitted from Nao as she responded to her friend's amusingly hilarious texts. 

"Woah ok. Who are you texting?" Ukai asked after the seventh giggle or so. Nao brushed some hair out of her face and turned away from her dad. 

"No one. Just my friend Noya." 

Ukai felt his heart clench as he looked at his daughter who had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. 

"Noya... N- Noya? Is that a boy's name or a girl's name?" He asked his protective dad mode kicking into high gear. Nao rolled her eyes as her dad's face contorted into a look of sheer dadliness. 

"Does it matter?" Nao asked after another round of giggles. Noya had sent her a photo of the group at practice after two of the first years had pissed off another first-year ending up with the two newbies running into a wall.

"No. No. It doesn't matter UNLESS ITS A BOY!" her father shouted. This little declaration sent her into a fit of giggles as her father spluttered and tried to take her phone from her. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Nao awoke the next morning it was already twelve forty-five in the afternoon and there was a note on her bedside table. After enlisting the help of the passing nurse, Nao managed to unscramble her father's chicken scratch writing to learn he had gone to collect a few things from the house that she would need for the day. Left behind was a tray of food that made her stomach swirl. A suspicious-looking broth with a flaky omelet sat before her. A quick mumble of "Thank you for the meal" and she wolfed it down as fast as she could pinching her nose as she shoveled broth down her throat. Hopefully, her father would bring something back that was slightly more edible. 

Eventually, the nurse came in to remove the electrodes and IV from her skin which caused Nao to wince at the slight sting of the needle being pulled from her arm. When the nurse left, Nao couldn't help but feel rather lonely in the big empty hospital room. Her loneliness was soon rectified as her father burst in with honeydew melon and a clean uniform for Nao to change into. 

"Change quickly I gotta get you to school." Her father said as he chewed on an unlit cigarette. Nao's eyes bugged out of her head. "You may have the right idea. But the wrong bitch." She grumbled as she stalked into the bathroom that was much too cramped for her to take care of herself. Outside her father mimicked her even going so far as to flap his arms pretending to be his daughter. "Oh I'm Nao. I don't want to go to school because I'm just so tired. And I have such long hair that gets so tangled I look like an absolute ostrich every morning." Ukai chirped in a high falsetto prancing around the room before dramatically dropping into the hospital chair. Unfortunately for him, the large window that projected this performance outwards to the entire pediatric wing. Ukai noticed the entirety of the nursing staff watching this little display. "I'm just imitating my daughter!" He cried out in embarrassment. 

Nao was successfully checked out of the hospital at about one-thirty in the afternoon. The doctor had written several months' worth of prescriptions for Nao to use for the next few months. She'd taken the first round this morning and hadn't fallen asleep since. However, the car ride to school began to lull her into a sleepy state. Nao urged herself to stay awake just until she got to class. At least there she could sleep without freaking her father out. It was a short ride from the hospital to school and after several rounds of "I'm fine." and "I'll manage." and "Shut up and let me leave the car." Nao waved goodbye to her father and made her way into the mingling sea of students where lunch had already begun. Making her way towards her classroom she was quickly run over by one of her best friends in the world. 

"YOU'RE BACKKKKK!!!" 

Nishinoya Yuu of Class 2-3 had knocked his friend to the ground. Nao giggled despite her grogginess and pushed Noya off of her weakly. 

"Hi, Noya. Get off of me." Nao smiled as he helped her up and helped steady her. Nao had told him almost immediately what had happened after she had been diagnosed. Of course, she had to dumb down what had happened because the two of them were on complete opposite sides of their classes test scale. 

"So now what. Do you get to sleep during class all the time?! That sounds awesome!" Noya complained as the two walked into their classroom and towards their desks. Nao shrugged with a large yawn and slumped against her desk. She felt bad about falling asleep while Noya was talking to her but she couldn't help the sleep that overtook her. Noya watched his best friend fall asleep on her desk careful to watch over her in this vulnerable state. When a boy approached her, Noya took it upon himself to bark and growl at the boy until he backed off. 

This carried on for the rest of lunch with Noya dutifully protecting his best friend until class started again.

It was no secret that many boys and even some girls felt the need to talk to Nao. Nao's personality was alluring and it didn't help that she'd inherited some of her mother's European features. Her hair was a natural bleach colored blonde that any Japanese student would die for. Noya had enlisted Nao's help when he dyed his bangs blonde, the former eagerly wanting to match his best friend. When they'd finally accomplished it, Noya had immediately begun to brag about how cool it was that he and his best friend matched. Her eyes had a slight upturn rather than the monolid shape of his own, but still holding a midnight hue. Nao was certainly something that many people wanted to get to know simply for her looks. 

But Noya saw more than that because he knew that Nao only wanted to be respected by her classmates and tried not to draw too much attention to herself. Noya had appointed himself as Nao's personal bodyguard. When the narcolepsy had started up during the last months of their 1st-year, Noya had literally bitten several people who tried to disturb her. Much to his chagrin, Nao had chased him around the courtyard yelping about how biting people was inappropriate and childish. 

As Nao snoozed and Noya fought off the boys in school, there was a fretting parent far off who had been cleaning the same window over and over for the past hour or so. It wasn't until his phone rang and he practically threw himself over the cash register to grab it, that he realized how he had been acting. 

"Ukai speaking." 

"I gotta ask again I'm sorry." 

Ukai sighed exasperatedly. The man was persistent and Ukai silently admired Takeda for this but he was growing tired of the constant phone calls and random appearances made by the man. 

"Look the only way I'll come back is if you can arrange a Battle of the Garbage Dump match with Nekoma. And I'll only coach that match." 

A loud squeal of happiness that should not be legal to register in the male vocal tone was heard from Takeda as he began to profusely thank Ukai who was already regretting his choice. When Takeda hung up the phone, Ukai took a quick glance at the clock realizing the position he'd put himself in. Grumbling to himself about annoying teachers, and stupid phone calls he got set on restocking the meat buns. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not. You can't stay in the store by yourself for hours on end!" Ukai shouted as Nao stormed off into her room. This was the fourth fight about her ability to function as a normal human since her diagnosis. Ukai had become incredibly overprotective insisting that if he left Nao alone for more than an hour she'd fall asleep and never wake up like that one fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. 

"I've done it before! You literally leave me in charge of it on the weekends! What's the difference for five hours after school?!" Nao shouted from her door before slamming the door and barricading it with her back. The sound of her dad's advancing footsteps did nothing to deter her to move from the door. As his fist hit the door several times with loud thuds, Nao stood her ground and pulled out her Anatomy Unit Flashcards to study while her dad tried to get her to open the door. Soon the thuds subsided as her father snapped that he'd be going out for a smoke. Nao sniffed as a stray tear fell from her eye as he left the loft above the store with another door slam as she threw her flashcards across the room before crying into her arms. 

This stupid diagnosis had led to her protected life becoming even more protected. Since she had started the medication it was true that she had had fewer sleeping attacks but she still hadn't been able to go a full day without falling asleep at least three to four times. At school, her teachers had helped her organize a nap schedule that allowed her to stay on top of her school work. She was supervised by a teacher and when a teacher wasn't available, she simply pulled out a travel pillow and passed out on her desk protected by a Noya. When she was at home, she usually didn't have any more attacks and could function by herself. But her dad claimed that if she was left alone in the store and she fell asleep, nasty evil pervert goblins (yes that was exactly how he'd phrased it) would take advantage of her and steal from the cash register. 

Which brings the story around to why Nao is crying, and why Ukai is on his fourth-afternoon cigarette. 

When Ukai stomped out the last cigarette with the heel of his shoe, he walked back into the store deeming himself cooled down enough. Above him, he could hear the soft footsteps of his still steaming daughter wandering around the apartment most likely looking for her inline skates. When the two of them fought like this, he'd resort to a cigarette (or four) and Nao would go out to practice inline skating for hours. The loud thumps of stuff being shoved around upstairs caused Ukai to grind his teeth. He was doing the right thing as a dad. Nao was only sixteen and on the petite side. She looked like an older elementary schooler even a younger middle schooler. Anyone could take advantage of her tiny size, and if she fell asleep she could be hurt. Ukai didn't want this for his daughter but for some reason, Nao didn't understand. 

Nao thundered down the stairs and out of the store skates in tow as he shouted a pitiful 'Be back before 8' at her that she promptly ignored. 

Nao raced down the street on her skates allowing her subconscious to take her to school. Nao had absolutely no idea why she had skated all the way to school. The gates were still open since many sports teams were still practicing. Taking a look at the large clock attached to the school's main building; it read 7:45 pm. There was absolutely no way she'd be going home before 8 pm. 

Nao began to roam the campus on her skates. She wasn't supposed to be at school right now but she was part of the Gardening club and if a teacher caught her on the grounds she could lie saying she forgot something. Something had drawn her to school and Nao had absolutely no interest in going home at the moment. As Nao strolled along the walkways taking in the natural beauty of the school grounds she rolled by the Boy's gym where Volleyball was just finishing up. 

"Nice practice guys! Don't forget we have practice tomorrow for an extra hour!" A thick voice called out as the team exited the gym. Nao spotted Noya who was following one of the third years she'd seen girls and some boys physically run away from due to his height and appearance. The third year's name was blank inside her mind but she recognized him by his man-bun

Nao rolled backward past the door and in front of Noya who's friend yelped in surprise. On her inline skates, she was a good 4 inches taller than Noya which always irked him but he thought it was fucking cool. 

"Oh hey Nao! Asahi this is my friend I was telling you about, the one who sleeps all the time!" Noya chirped, bouncing around his friends. Nao gave a quick bow as Asahi was her senpai before standing up correctly. Asahi smiled sheepishly with a small sweatdrop. 

"Hello Asahi-san. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Noya speaks very highly of you." Nao greeted strolling along with them. 

"Oh please. The honorific is unnecessary, any friend of Noya's is a friend of mine!" He said weakly to the second year, as Noya laughed at how his friends had begun to interact. Nao opened her mouth to argue that as a Kohai, she had absolutely no right to refer to him as she would refer to Noya, but Asahi was quickly called away by two of the other third years. Asahi bid the two of them goodbye instead of walking with Noya as he had planned too. Nao flushed slightly realizing she had interrupted a moment between the two. 

"What are you doing here anyway Nao?" Noya asked as they walked towards the gates of the school. Nao huffed and began to explain the entire ordeal. 

"And I don't know. I guess I'm just frustrated that he feels like I'm weak and fragile." Nao huffed as she lazily skated backward on one foot. Noya hummed as he thought over the predicament his friend was in. Ont the one hand, he agreed with her father that it was risky to leave her by herself in the store with money if she was asleep. But on the other hand, Nao was a kick-ass take names kind of girl and she didn't need anyone watching out for her! 

Well besides himself because that was the role of best friends. He was ready to follow her into the depths of hell kicking and screaming. 

"Well you mentioned that the Gardening club is shutting down right?" Noya asked treading carefully into the waters. Nao nodded quietly as she did a small figure eight around Noya. 

"Yeah we couldn't recruit any first years since Gardening is such an old fashioned club. Since the third years left its just me and Kaze-chan and the school requires at least five members for the club to be considered 'active'. I think that I should take the time to study up for the pre-test that college requires medical students." Nao explained as the two sat down on a bench. Nao's calves were beginning to grow sore from the way her feet were positioned inside of her skates. As she rubbed her calves, trying to increase the blood flow, Noya's head formulated a brilliant idea. 

"You need a new club, right? And your dad doesn't want you to be at the store alone. So why don't you join the volleyball club as our First Aid Technician and he can be our coach! That way he can keep an eye on you, and you can still practice for your college exam thingy!" Noya cried out so loudly that Nao had to cover his mouth with her hand. While an old lady berated them from her back lawn, Nao mulled over the idea that Noya had just announced to the world. Practicing on real people would technically cover her field experience requirement. And on top of that, her dad could keep an eye on her instead of leaving her at home! Noya may only get 20's on his exams but right now he was the smartest person she knew. 

"Noya you're a genius!" She cried slapping his face between her hands. 

"But don't geniuses live in lamps? Like in that one Disney movie Aladdin?" 

Ok maybe genius wasn't the right word but he had come up with a better solution than she had been able to come up with. With a friendly peck on his cheek, Nao dashed off towards her house full-throttle ready to convince her dad of the plan Noya had made. Poor Noya was left on the bench, mumbling incoherent words about girls on roller skates and something about outer space before walking in a zombie-like trance towards his own house where he deserved a hero's nights rest. 

Nao silently slipped into the back door entrance of their apartment preventing the alarm from going off and the cops from being called. The lights were off and the smell of cigarettes stale in the air meaning her dad had gone to bed. Fine, she'd just tell him in the morning. 

The next morning Nao woke up to the smell of waffles and orange juice. Man her dad must've felt bad if he was making waffles since it was a Belgian dish that her mom used to make several times a month and it was still a sore spot for Ukai. Nao took her place at the table as Ukai dropped a plate of waffles on the top of it along with whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. Both father and daughter stared at each other not ready to make the first move of apologizing due to their stubbornness. 

"I-I'm sorry Nao. You're right I have been overprotective lately and you should be free to make your own decisions about staying in the store alone." Ukai said spooning a waffle onto his plate with the clatter of several utensils. Nao shrugged and bit deep into her whip cream loaded waffle. 

"I should apologize as well. You're my father and you just want what is best for me. But after I ran off, I ended up at school where I talked with Noya about a compromise." Nao explained attacking her waffle with a fierce vigor. Ukai, let go of his fork and let it clatter onto his plate at the mention of her friend who he hadn't learned the gender of yet. He was slightly convinced it was a boy based on the way Nao used the name without a -chan or -san at the end of it. Well, she didn't use -kun either. Ukai was very confused about the whole situation regarding this "Noya". 

"Dad did you hear what I said?" Nao asked 

No he hadn't he still needed to figure out who Noya was. 

"No what did you say?" He asked turning his full attention towards his daughter. 

"Noya said that the volleyball team is looking for a First Aid Technician and since the Gardening Club is shutting down, I could join the Volleyball club and since they want you to coach, you could supervise me and coach the team." Nao explained. Ukai looked at his daughter in surprise. What Nao had proposed made sense and she seemed to be ok with the whole idea. But Ukai had clearly told himself that he would not be a coach. 

So the next words that came out of his mouth shocked and surprised him. 

"Fine. I'll call Takeda."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A loud whistle blew out into the gym calling the stray boys over to the group for Takeda to give them a big announcement. Nao and Ukai stood next to him as the boys, sans Noya since he already knew what was happening, all looked confused as to why a scary looking man stood next to a very sleepy looking child. 

"Alright, guys! After several months of pestering! I finally convinced Coach Ukai's grandson to come and coach for you guys! And this is his daughter Nao. She'd going to be our First Aid Technician helping in case we have a medical emergency!" Takeda introduced the two to the team. Nao bowed politely to her new team before breaking off to go work with Karasuno's Team Manager Shimizu Kiyoko. 

"Hello, Shimizu-san. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Noya has spoken very highly about you." Nao bowed politely to the raven-haired third year. Kiyoko smiled gently. 

"No doubt he has. I'm looking forward to working with you for the rest of this year." Kiyoko greeted kindly. Her voice was soft and lilted like a bird's soft tweets. It was no wonder that Noya harbored such a soft spot for the girl. Kiyoko and Nao left the gym with the boys being glared at by Coach Ukai who watched his daughter with an eagle eye stare when he could. They had only been in the gym for a few minutes before Ukai had noticed at least three pairs of lingering eyes on his daughter. 

"Alright you maggots! I am here to whip this group into shape and this team will no longer be referred to as the Wingless Crows!" Ukai shouted rousing a loud cheer from the entire team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I rewrote this chapter like 8 times? Me either. 
> 
> I also got very sidetracked with TikTok so there's a ton of references lmao.
> 
> Also I realize that Noya and Asahi were technically introduced after Ukai joined as the coach but for writers reasons they rejoined before!


End file.
